


Hello bear

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Will add more characters later - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith works at a small cafe and goes to a small collage in a country side city. one day he meets lance. a boy that brings sunshine into his life. a boy with a full heart and a warm smile to rival any other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and updates may not be consistent until i get comfortable writing but please bear with me (haha) and please enjoy!

Winter, he never really liked winter. It was always too cold and the sky was almost always a grey, muddy color. Sure, Keith liked christmas but it's not like he had a family to go to. Nobody to celebrate with. Keith grew up in an orphanage in South Korea but he was most likely never going to be adopted. In South Korea it is considered bad luck to adopt a child so if you were an orphan, it was most likely that you were always going to be one. Keith realized this at an early age so he never really had hope for a better future. That was until he was transferred into a foster home in the US. From then, Keith grew up in a busy city in the northwest of arkansas, switching from foster home to foster home. In the foster homes he had nothing to do so he studied. With the money he saved he got many books to learn from. Keith loved science and astronomy, it was all he ever read about. The extra reading and some major studying keith did well in almost all his classes and won a scholarship to a school a few towns over. His foster parents would still get paid and he would get to go to the school of his dreams.  
He hung out with his college friends most of the cold season.When keith started going to the school, he started to work at a small cafe/ bakery. The pay was fine but keith had no idea how to cook, he mostly ran the cash register and the coffee. The little shop was always decorated with wonderful seasonal nic nacks and cute stuff you could only find in an antique shop. Keith didn't even have so much as a christmas tree and he never really did get many presents so there wasn’t much need for one. No sedimental ornaments or lights or tinsel to decorate it with. Even with the many towns he lived in there was never any souvenirs. But anyways, Keith always tried to make the most out of the three weeks from school during the winter break.  
“Dammit!” keith said as he closed the fridge door. The milk had gone bad and he was running low on groceries. He needed to go to the store before the snow got worse. Keith wanted to enjoy the christmas season so he opened the notes app on his phone and started to make a list of what he wanted to get  
-egg nog  
-candy canes  
-milk  
-eggs  
-bread  
Keith pulled up the weather app. It was 7 degrees but the snow was low on the ground so it was probably okay to drive. He walked out of his studio apartment and into the cold, dry atmosphere and he made his way to his crappy 1999 ford taurus in the parking lot below the building. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He climbed into the worn down squeaky seats and turned the key to start the engine. get going to the store before it got too dark was a must. The nights in arkansas were peaceful and elegant but in the winter it was a cold and dark place to be.  
Keith found a parking space near the front of the closest walmart and started to walk inside while putting his hands inside his pockets. He still had his uniform on from the last shift he worked at in the bakery but no one cared.The immediate sense of freshly baked (or not who knows) foods and the wonderful aroma of peppermint and sweets hit Keith like a bus. He forgot to eat in the last day because of the low amount of groceries in the house and the distraction of work.  
Ignoring the smell he headed toward the bread aisle and found the cheapest brand and put it into the small green basket and started to walk. He repeated this process a few times until he saw a small stuffed bear at the end of the christmas section. It caught his eye for seemingly no reason but he had to buy this stuffed animal. It had a mini santa hat on and a light pink bow. As he reached out to grab it and look at the price tag but he felt something warm instead of a squishy plush bear. He kept staring at it trying to figure out what it was but deemed it easier to just look up. An immediate blush crept up on his face as he looked up to see a tall tan boy about his age reaching for the toy.  
“S-sorry! I didn’t see you there” keith said immediately pulling his hand away and trying to apologize. “You can have the toy” A small chuckle escaped from the boy’s lips. It was a warm happy laugh that would make anyone feel good inside, like they just had a sip of hot chocolate or a warm glass of tea.  
“Um, it’s okay! You can have it, I insist” the other man said while lifting up the toy to hand it to the other.  
“No it’s ok, you take it. I don’t really need it anyway” keith said while pushing the stuffed bear back the stranger.  
“Um, ok then. Nice Jacket by the way! You go to UoNA! I’ve seen you around” the guy said while pointing at the university colored jacket. It had patches of the mascot and a logo of the school on the sleeve clearly showing that he went to the University of North Arkansas.  
“Really? What year are you in? I’m a junior ” Keith responded quickly  
“Same. we have some classes together, did you even notice?” The boy answered “you need to pay more attention to who is around you ya know”  
“Sorry, i guess i will have to look out for you next time.”  
“Yeah me too, anyway i gotta get going, it’s getting late” he started to say while slowly walking off. “see you later mullet”  
Keith unconsciously lifted up his hand to his hair and waved back to the man “see you!”. He looked down and saw that the little bear was placed in his basket during the conversation. Keith blushed and hoped deep down inside that he would get to see that stranger again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short but i promise the second chapter will be twice as long! It might be pisted in a few days up to a week but its coming!


End file.
